1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mail box improvement and more particularly pertains to providing a separate compartment for newspapers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of mailboxes is known in the prior art. More specifically, mailboxes heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding mail not delivered by the post office are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,171 to Hodge a newspaper delivery box. U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,380 to Barrios discloses a letter retaining and protecting device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,600 to Andis discloses a deposit receptacle for newspapers or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,827 to Economou discloses a mailbox system. The mailbox utilizes a sliding mail tray which slides out of the mailbox as the mailbox door is opened and is returned to the interior of the mailbox when the mailbox is closed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,291 to Hodge discloses a newspaper delivery tube insert.
In this respect, the mail box improvement according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a separate compartment for newspapers.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved mail box improvement which can be used for providing a separate compartment for newspapers. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.